From Yesterday
by maya-miyasama
Summary: Elf Jahre nachdem Trunks in seine Zeit zurückgekehrt war, um die Welt von den Cyborgs zu befreien, lebt Bulma ihren eigenen, bescheidenen Frieden; bis unerwarteter Besuch erscheint - Eine sehr kurze Geschichte über Liebe, Veränderung und Vergänglichkeit.


Sie hatte noch achtzehn Zeni fünfundzwanzig. Davon könnte sie sich zwar die Brasse kaufen, hätte dann aber nichts mehr für Milch übrig. Würde sie auf den Fisch verzichten und sich stattdessen ein Pfund Reis holen, so könnte neben der Milch vielleicht sogar ein kleines Stück Schokolade dabei herausspringen. Bei dem Gedanken an Schokolade fuhr sich Bulma unwillkürlich über die Lippen. Es musste eine gefühlte Ewigkeit her sein, dass sie ein Stück dieser Herrlichkeit hatte kosten dürfen. Sie überlegte eine Weile, denn immerhin war heute ihr Geburtstag und da wollte sie etwas besonderes essen. _Ach, soll Trunks doch fischen gehen_, dachte sie und schnappte sich den Reis.

Dass Bulma auf ihr Geld achten musste, machte ihr inzwischen nichts mehr aus. Sie war schließlich nicht die einzige, die jede Münze dreimal umdrehte. Seit Trunks die Welt von den Cyborgs befreit hatte, hatte sich die Wirtschaft nur mäßig erholt. Viel war in den Wiederaufbau geflossen und einige Baufirmen hatten sich daran dumm und dämlich verdient. Bulma selber hatte zwar immer noch die Capsule Corporation, doch die Menschen hatten kein Geld für technischen Schnickschnack, der nicht lebensnotwendig war. Deshalb verkaufte Bulma nur sehr wenig an ein paar ausgewählte Kunden und der Erlös reichte gerade aus, um über die Runden zu kommen. Zwar waren da noch ihre Ersparnisse, doch hatte sie das meiste davon in die Reparationen gesteckt. Zum Dank dafür hatten sie am neuen Rathaus eine kleine Plakette befestigt, auf der ihr Name stand. Nur leider konnte sich Bulma davon auch nichts kaufen. Aber sie wollte sich auch nicht beschweren. Alles war besser geworden, seit die Erde nicht mehr von C-17 und C-18 terrorisiert wurde. Sie lebten eben ihren eigenen, bescheidenen Frieden und waren den Umständen entsprechend glücklich. Von Zeit zu Zeit statteten sie und Trunks dem kleinen Friedhof der Stadt einen Besuch ab und setzten sich ins Gras nahe bei ihren Verwandten und Freunden. Es war jetzt wirklich lange her und tat nicht mehr so weh. Und wenn Bulma doch nach der guten alten Zeit zumute war, dann musste sie nur ein paar Straßen weiter zu Chi-Chi laufen, die nach dem Tod ihres Vaters vor ein paar Jahren nach West City gezogen war. So sehr sie auch an ihrer Hütte bei den Paozu-Bergen hing, wollte Chi-Chi nicht alleine alt werden. Bulma war natürlich sehr froh Chi-Chi in der Nähe zu haben, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich oft einsam in ihrem großen Anwesen. Trunks war inzwischen mit Pace in ein kleines Haus mitten ins Stadtzentrum gezogen und hatte seiner Mutter eine leere, stille Capsule Corporation hinterlassen. Aber Bulma konnte es ihm schwer übel nehmen; er war glücklich und das war die Hauptsache.

Bulma packte ihre Einkäufe in einen Stoffbeutel und machte sich auf den Weg zu Trunks. Als sie anklopfte, öffnete Pace die Tür. Ein hübsches Lächeln zierte ihr sanftes Gesicht.

„Oh, hallo Bulma, schön dich zu sehen," begrüßte sie ihre Schwiegermutter herzlich und trocknete sich schnell ihre Hände an einem Küchentuch, bevor sie Bulma in eine Umarmung zog.

„Hallo Pace, Liebes, ist Trunks daheim?"

Pace sah Bulma etwas mitleidig an und verneinte: „Tut mir Leid, er ist ausgeflogen. Ich glaube, er wollte fischen gehen."

„Na dann ist ja alles geklärt," strahlte Bulma. „Sehen wir uns nachher wie gehabt bei mir?"

„Aber ja," sagte Pace freundlich und drückte Bulma zum Abschied. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag," flüsterte sie ihr noch ins Ohr bevor sich Bulma auf den Heimweg machte.

Pace war wirklich ein nettes Mädchen, fand Bulma. Wobei das „Mädchen" inzwischen auch schon 31 Jahre alt war. Bulma seufzte. Als sie so alt gewesen war, hatte sie Vegeta angeboten, in der Capsule Corporation zu leben. Das war jetzt mehr als 30 Jahre her – 33 um genau zu sein - und trotzdem hatte Bulma das Gefühl, als sei es gestern gewesen. Bulma lachte kurz in sich hinein, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sich ständig gestritten und wieder versöhnt hatten; eben auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise. Es war doch verrückt gewesen, dass so ein kaltherziger, eigentlich bösartiger Halbaffe wie Vegeta Bulmas Nähe zugelassen, ja sie manchmal sogar gesucht hatte. Während Bulma den Code für die Haustür eingab, spürte sie eine plötzliche Welle alter Gefühle hochkommen. Ja, sie hatte sich damals auf jeden Fall in ihn verliebt gehabt, sehr zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung und manchmal auch zu ihrem Unbehagen; und obwohl Vegeta so gut wie nie seine kühle Fassade hatte fallen lassen, war sich Bulma immer sicher gewesen, dass er nicht völlig ohne Gefühle für sie sein konnte. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie die aufreibenden Gedanken abweisen. Warum nur dachte sie ausgerechnet jetzt an ihn? Es war jetzt so lange her, es sollte alles eigentlich keine Bedeutung mehr haben. Sie nahm die Treppen in den zweiten Stock und fluchte leise vor sich hin. _Hör auf an ihn zu denken_, sagte sie sich. _Der heutige Tag gehört dir und nicht ihm_. Wie sehr sich Bulma doch täuschte. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal einen Fuß in die Küche gesetzt, als sie ihre Einkäufe fallen ließ. Die Milchflasche zerbarst in tausend Scherben und die wertvolle, weiße Flüssigkeit schlängelte sich in Rinnsalen durch die Fugen.


End file.
